Abyssea - Konschtat
'Information:' *Abyssea - Konschtat has an entrance requirement of level 75. All NMs are 1 hour respawn from time of death. *'The enterance to Abyssea - Konschtat is located at Konschtat Highlands: via Cavernous Maw (I-12)' *Talk to Conflux Surveyor (I-13)' to receive Signet. *Kaladanda (BLM Staff Trial) & Gridarvor (SMN Staff Trial) begin here. *'Cruor '''can be collected fighting particular mobs. See Bottom of page for more information. 'Travel: Talk to a particular Teleport NPC to be warped directly to Abyssea. Port Jeuno: * Trade Bastok Markets Gate Glyph to 'Horst(H-8). '''Bastok Markets Gate Glyph can be purchased from Treasure Chest in front of Joachim. ''Port Bastok: * Trade Bastok Markets Gate Glyph to 'Ernst(K-11). '''Bastok Markets Gate Glyph can be purchased from Erich located next to Ernst. ''Port Windurst: * Trade Bastok Markets Gate Glyph to 'Willis(L-6). '''Bastok Markets Gate Glyph can be purchased from Fabricius located next to Willis. ''Port San D'oria: * Trade Bastok Markets Gate Glyph to '''Ivan (I-8). '''Bastok Markets Gate Glyph can be purchased from Gilburt located next to Ivan. '''Note: '''Rank 9 and lvl 99 are required in order to use the Teleports. '''List of NPCs and what they do: Argus (D-7): '''Pop Item Shop. '''Atma Fabricant (I-13): Pop Item Shop. Ayame (I-13): Teleport NPC that will take you to Abyssea-Tahrongi or Abyssea-La Theine. Echo Hawk (I-13): '''Trade in beginning Trial Weapons for Cruor. '''Note: '''Weapon is consumed upon trade. Don't trade unless you don't want to upgrade it. '''Ihsan (I-13): Where you start your Trial Weapons. To begin trade him Break Blade or a Pugilists plus 100K Cruor. Silver Owl (D-7): '''Trade in beginning Trial Weapons for Cruor. '''Note: Weapon is consumed upon trade. Don't trade unless you don't want to upgrade it. Sugandhi (D-7): Trade 1 Fire Crystal to receive Signet. Mission Required for Shinryu Fight: **Please see here for information regarding missions required for Shinryu. ** Notorious Monsters: NMs work the same as retail. You can either farm the pop items or buy them from the NPC Shop ''Atma Fabricant '' '(I-13). The Forced pop mobs will also have a 1-4 Hour respawn time. Normal Time Spawned mobs have had their timer spawn reduced. Key Items '''are dropped from the same NMs listed from retail. '''Key Items: Listed below is NM name and what KI(s) they drop. Alkonost: Tattered Hippogryph Wing, Atma of Gales Arimaspi: Mucid Ahriman Eyeball Balaur: Atma of Stormbreath Bloodeye Vileberry: Atma of Cloak and Dagger Clingy Clare: Decaying Morbol Tooth Depths Digester: Azure Demilune Abyssite Eccentric Eve: Atma of the Voracious Violet Fistule: Turbid Slime Oil, Atma of Vicissitude Fear Gorta: Azure Abyssite of the Reaper Gangly Gean: Fragrant Treant Petal Hadal Satiator: Atma of the Beyond Keratyrannos: Cracked Wivre Horn Khalamari: Atma of the Drifter Kukulkan: Atma of the Noxious Fang, Venomous Peiste Claw Meanderer: Colorful Demilune Pavan: Azure Abyssite of Lenity Raskvnik: Atma of Thrashing Tendrils, Fetid Rafflesia Stalk Tonberry Lieje: Twisted Tonberry Crown Turul: Atma of the Stormbird Note: 'All Key items from NM's in Abyssea will now be only given within 50 yalms of the NM. You must be in range to get the Key Item. 'NM List: }} Cruor: What is Cruor? Cruor is the standard currency of Abyssea. By killing particular mobs you can acquire curor which is used right now to upgrade Trial Weapons. When you kill X number of mobs you will receive system message plus your reward. ' * Note: '''Make sure to check your inventory close to finishing X mobs. If your inventory is full you will not recieve your reward and will need to start over. '*Note:''' All NMs are 500 Cruor Per Kill. Category:Abyssea